


Увиденного не развидеть

by Northpoleowl, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Член экипажа «Энтерпрайз» находит порно с участием капитана и его первого офицера.





	Увиденного не развидеть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beederiffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beederiffic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Eye Bleach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561097) by [beederiffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beederiffic/pseuds/beederiffic). 



Это была не его вина. Абсолютно. Как, блин, Чед мог заранее узнать, что в ролике с названием «Жаркий межвидовой трах» участвует его капитан? Его ебаный капитан. Или, точнее, его вулканцем ебаный капитан.

Вулканцем. Ебаный. Капитан. Господи, блядь, боже, это все хреново.

В любом случае это была не его вина, и Чед не собирался брать ее на себя. Любой на корабле досмотрел бы ролик до конца, правда же? И потом еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что это и вправду они. Любознательность — одно из самых известных человеческих качеств. Кадрирование было хреновым, одна статичная камера показывала кровать и две пары мужских ног рядом с ней, и Чед уже почти закрыл видео, чтобы поискать что-то другое, пока его сосед не вернулся. А затем один из парней прошипел: «Боже, Спок, если будешь так копаться с моей рубашкой, то лишишься зуба», и палец Чеда застыл над кнопкой достаточно надолго, чтобы он успел увидеть, как его голый по пояс капитан со смехом падает на кровать, увлекая следом своего обычно  целомудренно-сдержанного старпома.

Чед должен был досмотреть до конца. Он застыл на месте, так и держа в руке член, который на несколько секунд обмяк, а затем, когда Спок вытряхнул Кирка из штанов и накрыл ртом его член, затвердел до прочности алмазного резака. Спок был полностью одет, голый Кирк толкался в его рот, а потом подхватил себя руками под колени, умоляя, буквально _умоляя_ о римминге. Очень основательном и глубоком римминге, как выяснилось.

Было очевидно, что это у них не в первый раз. Чед знал, что он не слишком в теме гуляющих по кораблю слухов, потому что торчал всю смену на складе, а в свободное время, когда удавалось побыть одному, обычно дрочил на порно. Но если бы люди знали, что Кирк и Спок трахаются, он бы по-любому об этом услышал, да?

Он склонился к ПАДДу, закусив губу, видео повторялось уже четвертый раз. Спок не удосужился снять во время секса униформу, лишь невозмутимо расстегнул ширинку, высвобождая внушительных размеров член, и принялся вбиваться в Кирка, который чертыхался и стонал так, словно уже был на грани оргазма. Слава, блядь, богу, что Чед не слишком часто сталкивался с коммандером Споком, потому что теперь он вряд ли сможет смотреть ему в лицо и не представлять при этом его огромный, темный, рельефный, истекающий предсеменем, абсолютно нечеловеческий член. Тем временем на экране Спок, не прекращая толчков, вылизывал шею Кирка, а затем задрал его колени повыше.

Это было явно не профессиональное видео. Но оно не походило и на обычные любительские съемки, которых Чед избегал, — где парни украдкой косились на камеру, проверяя, идет ли запись, пытались изображать тупые, убогие диалоги и издавали чрезмерно сексуальные стоны, считая, что именно этого от них и ждут. Нет, это видео было совершенно другим, неправильным, и оттого заводило еще сильнее. Это было вторжение в интимную жизнь — Чед был точно уверен. Они трахались так, будто не знали, что их снимают, они были совершенно открыты друг другу, обмениваясь еле заметными интимными касаниями и тихим шепотом. Кирк перекатился на четвереньки, принимая Спока в себя сильнее, жестче, и, запрокинув голову, издал горловой смешок, когда тот что-то прорычал в его шею. Наблюдать за этим казалось чем-то предосудительным.

Шесть коротких минут спустя Кирк с криком содрогнулся в убийственной силы оргазме. Спок же, выйдя из него, покрыл ягодицы своего капитана обильной порцией семени, после чего вновь вломился внутрь и принялся трахать его еще жестче. Через три минуты Чед снова ткнул в кнопку повтора и еще раз напомнил себе, что это, черт подери, совершенно не его вина.

***

— Есть минутка?

Чехов поднял на него глаза и пожал плечами, проглатывая кусок бургера.

— До моей смены еще сорок минут. Что-то случилось?

— Да, и ты единственный с мостика, кого я знаю. Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.

— Что?

— Мне неудобно это описывать, когда вокруг полно народу. Ты уже доел?

Прошло уже три дня беспрестанной пытки, он каждую минуту оглядывался через плечо. Казалось, все окружающие могут прочитать по его лицу, что к этому моменту он посмотрел, как Спок трахает Кирка, уже около шестидесяти раз. Чед считал, что неправильно хранить это в тайне, но при этом не хотел испортить себе карьеру. Он получил место на «Энтерпрайз» только потому, что никто больше не хотел эту должность, и потому, что корабль был достаточно велик, чтобы на нем требовалось сразу шесть младших складских служащих. И если он окажется на какой-то дерьмовой научной посудине, где до конца жизни будет пересчитывать наборы для сбора образцов, лишь из-за какого-то чересчур преувеличенного представления об этике…

— У тебя в каюте? — Чехов замедлил шаг, отставая от Чеда. — Может, тебе лучше обратиться с этим в лазарет?

— Что? Нет, идиот, я не собираюсь показывать что-то на себе. Мне нужен кто-то, кто знает капитана и коммандера Спока.

Зайдя в каюту, которую Чед делил с Кузо из инженерного, Чехов наморщил нос. Чед пинком закинул под кровать Кузо несколько пар чьего-то грязного белья и жестом пригласил Чехова присесть рядом с собой.

— Ну, не знаю, Бржески, моя смена…

— Всего несколько минут. Садись. Вот, — он нажал кнопку воспроизведения и передал ПАДД Чехову.

— Что это… _Ешкин кот, что за нахуй?_ — Чехов сунул ему ПАДД обратно и поднялся. — Я не ребенок и сам знаю, как найти себе порно.

— Погоди, я серьезно, мне нужно еще чье-то мнение насчет этого. Ты мой должник.

Покраснев до корней волос, Чехов сделал еще один шаг к двери:

— Мне больше некого было попросить.

— Я знаю, было круто, но теперь я в том же самом положении.

— Это слишком странно. Найди кого-нибудь другого.

_«Боже, Спок, если будешь так копаться с моей рубашкой, то лишишься зуба»._

Глаза Чехова чуть не вылезли из орбит, он развернулся на месте и выхватил ПАДД из рук Чеда.

— Нет. Нет! _Ебушки-воробушки_ , это что, взаправду?

— Потому я тебя и позвал. Так что? Что мне, блядь, с этим делать?

— Я знал это, — по мере того, как рот Спока приближался к стояку Кирка, глаза Чехова становились все шире. — Ну, не то чтобы прям _это_ , но я знал, что между ними что-то происходит. Хикару просто взбесится. Он говорил, что я сбрендил.

— Блядь, Чехов, мы не можем показать это Сулу, — Чед грыз ноготь, его большой палец  уже распух и саднил после переживаний трех предыдущих вечеров. — Или можем?

***

— Вау. Этого мне точно видеть не стоило, — Сулу откинулся назад, прикрыл рукой глаза и быстро поморгал, словно избавляясь от изображения Спока, который вылизывал задницу Кирка с неистовой свирепостью льва, выпускающего кишки жертве. — Где ты, блядь, нашел это?

Чед пожал плечами. Он еще в Академии был широко известен как спец по порнухе.

— В общем доступе, даже не на спецканале.

— И ты посмотрел все до конца?

Скорее каждая секунда этого видео была теперь навечно запечатлена в его душе.

— Ага.

— Блядь. И кстати, где это снималось? Я был в каюте капитана, это не она.

— В файле не сказано. И даты тоже нет.

— Что он… они делают… Блядь, Кирк _снизу_? Ни за что! Он же капитан! Это неправильно, — Сулу неверяще покачал головой и хлопнул Чехова ладонью по спине. — Должен признаться, чувак… Я больше никогда не буду сомневаться в твоих словах. Ни за что бы не поверил, если бы не увидел своими глазами.

— Думаю, это довольно мило. Они же влюблены, нет? Посмотри, как они друг друга касаются.

— Ты такая девчонка, Павел. Черт, а коммандер определенно дает жару. Пиздец, — Сулу резко втянул воздух и закрыл ладонью рот. — Интересно, Ухура знает об этом? Или вообще о них?

 Чехов хрюкнул.

— Ты как знаешь, но я к ней с этим точно не пойду.

— Черт, ни за что. Мне мои яйца еще дороги, спасибо, — Сулу вновь сел на кровать между ними и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по губам. Посмотрел на Чехова, на Чеда. — Они не знали, что их снимают.

— Да уж, вряд ли.

— Это как-то неправильно.

— Согласен. Вот почему я показал это Чехову.

— Тогда ты молодец, Бржески. Уж лучше ты, чем я.

Чеду потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы понять, и он замотал головой еще прежде, чем успел додумать.

— О, нет. Нет, только не я. Вы, парни, знаете капитана и Спока. Вы к ним привыкли. Я не могу говорить об этом с капитаном! До сих пор я сказал ему всего шесть слов, и три из них было «сэр»!

— Ну, кто-то должен, — пожав плечами, Сулу начал подниматься с кровати. — И я тебя уверяю, что это буду не я.

— И не я. У меня через две недели следующая аттестация с коммандером, — Чехов последовал за ним, оправляя рубашку и посылая Чеду слабую сочувствующую улыбку. — Ты можешь себе представить, каково будет сидеть с ним вдвоем в комнате и обсуждать мою карьеру, когда мы оба будем знать, что я видел его… что я видел… это? Ни за что.

Чед скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь не дать вырваться наружу всем тем проклятиям, которые произносил капитан и которые он запомнил.

— Ну, тогда, я полагаю, это будет наш секрет, потому что я тоже не собираюсь с ним говорить.

Он посмотрел на Сулу, который кусал нижнюю губу, и на Чехова, который нахмурившись глянул на Чеда в ответ.

***

— Входите.

Чехов в приступе нервного хихиканья уткнулся в плечо Сулу. Чед расправил плечи, поднял голову и шагнул к двери в капитанскую каюту, пытаясь взять себя в руки, пока она открывалась. Он ткнул локтем Сулу, тот ответил тем же, пристально глядя при этом в сторону капитана. Кирк сидел за рабочим столом и рассматривал сгрудившуюся в дверном проеме троицу, выжидающе подняв бровь. Чед кивнул Сулу, тот пропихнул вперед Чехова, который стеснительно откашлялся и робко направился в сторону капитана, ведя остальных за собой.

— Все в порядке, энсин? — Кирк наклонил голову и глянул через плечо Чехова на Сулу и Чеда, которые следовали за ним на некотором расстоянии. — Энсины?

 _«Смотри на его лицо. Только на лицо. Больше не смотри никуда. Только на лицо. Но не прямо на рот. Смотри на брови или еще куда-нибудь»_. Разум игнорировал эти уговоры, и Чед вдруг обнаружил, что изучает все тело капитана. Лицо так опалило жаром, что он был почти готов к внезапному самовозгоранию. Он всегда считал капитана сексуальным, но теперь, получив этому доказательства, не мог перестать смотреть на его форменную рубашку и представлять, как скрытые под ней тугие мускулы сжимаются и подрагивают, когда Спок ритмично вонзается в капитанскую…

— Бржески, правильно? Корабельный склад? Я не знал, что вы зависаете с этими двумя.

— О, э, нет, сэр, э, Академия, сэр, я знаю энсина Чехова с Академии. Сэр.

— А, ясно, класс. Вам, ребята, что-то нужно, или это дружеский визит?

— Хм, нет, сэр, вообще-то нет, — слава богу, блядь, Сулу наконец взял инициативу на себя. Это было по-честному, ведь он был самым старшим из них. — Нам нужно обсудить с вами одно личное и деликатное дело.

— Ну, вы знаете, что можете прийти ко мне с чем угодно. Присаживайтесь, — капитан развернул кресло, встал, и коварный мозг Чеда тут же решил, что непременно нужно рассмотреть капитанскую задницу. Лицо Чеда вспыхнуло еще сильнее. Да, это явно была та самая задница, никаких сомнений.  — Кто-нибудь хочет выпить?

— Воды, — каркнул Чед, и во взгляде капитана мелькнуло легкое беспокойство. — В горле пересохло.

— Конечно, садитесь. Послушайте, парни, я вижу, что вы все нервничаете. Так вот, не надо, ладно? — Кирк связался со своим йоменом, чтобы попросить кувшин воды и четыре стакана, а затем вновь развернулся и с легкой улыбкой сел в кресло напротив них, сгрудившихся на кушетке. — Поверьте мне, с тех пор как я получил эту работу, мне с чем только не приходилось иметь дело. Так что, что бы вы ни сказали, меня это не шокирует.

Чехов вновь разразился нервным хихиканием, которое перешло в кашель, когда Сулу пнул его в лодыжку.

— Я бы так не сказал, сэр. Это наверняка вас, эм, удивит, — удалось выговорить ему.

Когда дверь в каюту открылась, Чед чуть не подпрыгнул на фут над кушеткой. Только не Спок. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Спок. Слава богу, это была йомен. Она опустила поднос на кофейный столик и спросила, нужно ли что-то еще. Кирк поблагодарил ее и отпустил, сам налил Чеду стакан воды, а затем наблюдал умными, все подмечающими глазами, как Чед одним глотком осушил половину стакана.

— Лучше?

— Да, спасибо, сэр.

— Хорошо. Ну, давайте, выкладывайте, хоть кто-нибудь. Лучше просто сказать сразу и покончить с этим. Что случилось? У кого-то проблемы?

— Мы пока не уверены.

Кирк на миг замер, его пронзительно-синие глаза вперились в Чеда, отчего у того слегка закружилась голова.

— Ну так давайте выясним это. Говорите.

— Думаю, будет проще вам показать, — Сулу ткнул локтем Чехова, чтобы тот передал ПАДД, затем запустил видео и протянул устройство капитану, дернувшись при этом так, будто ПАДД собирался вот-вот взорваться. В каком-то смысле так и было, подумал Чед. — Бржески это нашел. Он не решился прийти с этим к вам напрямую и потому обратился за советом к нам, как к команде мостика. Думаю, вы согласитесь, что он поступил правильно.

Они втроем наблюдали, как Кирк смотрит видео — он нахмурился, поднял глаза на них, смущенно замерших, затем вновь перевел взгляд на ПАДД. При влажных, сосущих звуках глубоких поцелуев, раздавшихся оттуда, Кирк поднял брови и заморгал, глядя то на ПАДД, то на Чеда.

— Это все из-за порно? Мы здесь все совершеннолетние, господа. Кроме... — он улыбнулся Чехову. — Но я не понимаю, почему вдруг такое беспокойство из-за…

_«Боже, Спок, если будешь так копаться с моей рубашкой, то лишишься зуба»._

Чед зажмурился и взмолился, чтобы их засосало в черную дыру. Или, может, чтобы блуждающая комета, пробив щиты корабля, попала прямиком в капитанскую каюту и вышвырнула его подальше отсюда в открытый космос. Он скрестил пальцы. Со стороны капитана не доносилось ни звука, ни проклятия, ничего, хотя Кирк — Чед знал это — мог обложить дай боже, если того требовала ситуация. Так что Чед осторожно открыл глаза, чтобы проверить, что происходит.

Капитан застыл, словно статуя. Одни только его глаза двигались, следя за событиями на небольшом экране, который он держал в руках; на скулах разгорались красные пятна, пока он безмолвно смотрел, как тщательно ему отсасывают. Когда легкие Чеда начали гореть, до него вдруг дошло, что он задержал дыхание. Чед сжал губы, стараясь перевести дух как можно тише. Он не хотел быть первым, на кого после такого посмотрит капитан. Но ему не повезло. Ледяные, серьезные глаза Кирка взглянули на него, и когда тот, прочистив горло, заговорил, в его голосе слышались жесткие, низкие нотки гнева.

— Где ты это взял?

— Из общего доступа, сэр.

Резко кивнув, Кирк снова глянул на ПАДД, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Когда?

— Четыре дня назад. Знаю, я, наверное, должен был сразу сказать вам, но я не хотел проблем…

— Нет, я понимаю, — капитанские брови взлетели на дюйм, когда тишину каюты прорезал его собственный жалобный и требовательный голос, умоляющий Спока: «Вылижи меня, Спок, мне нужно, трахни языком, прошу, не заставляй меня ждать, я подыхал весь чертов день, так этого хотел. Ох, блядь, твой рот, о, да…» Палец капитана стремительно ударил по кнопке паузы. Кирк положил ПАДД экраном вниз на кофейный столик и потер ладонями лицо. — Четыре дня назад. Хм.

— Так точно, сэр.

Синие глаза прожгли Чеда словно пара фазерных лучей.

— Ты показывал это еще кому-нибудь?

— Нет, сэр. Только Чехову и Сулу.

— Я дважды проверил данные. Сэр, — Чехов передал капитану другой ПАДД с открытым на нем отчетом. — Сначала файл проверял Бржески, и я не смог найти ничего нового. Ни даты, ни местоположения.

— Думаю, очевидно, что из всех нас именно я знаю, где это было, энсин, — прозвучало довольно резко, и Чехов дернулся, когда Кирк сунул ему обратно ПАДД. — Я надеюсь, что вы сохраните это в строгой конфиденциальности.

— Конечно.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Есть!

С тяжелым вздохом Кирк вновь взял со столика ПАДД, поднялся и направился к столу. Затем глянул на них так, словно забыл об их присутствии, и нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Благодарю, что довели это до моего сведения. Вам было непросто это сделать. Свободны.

Как только дверь капитанской каюты закрылась за напряженной спиной Чеда, он услышал голос Кирка, в котором не было его обычной легкости: _«Кирк — коммандеру Споку: в каюту капитана. Немедленно»._

***

Два дня спустя приказа о его переводе все еще не было. Чед думал, что после такого Кирк ни за что не оставит его на борту. Это было так, словно он стоял на люке, ожидая падения в любой миг. Но жизнь продолжалась, как и прежде, никто не бросал на Чеда странных взглядов и не обращался с ним как-то иначе. Единственным, что выбивалось из рутины, было то, что Чехов и Сулу стали садиться рядом с ним в столовой. Они ели молча, избегая встречаться друг с другом глазами, но явно ощущали дискомфорт при мысли принимать пищу в компании кого-то другого. На борту было несколько сотен человек, но лишь они трое из всех _знали_.

Это произошло на третий вечер. Чед только что отдежурил смену и теперь направлялся в столовую, чтобы посмотреть, там ли Чехов и Сулу, и снова промолчать с ними весь ужин. Он завернул за угол коридора и буквально примерз к месту.

— Энсин Бржески.

Вежливо, негромко, всего лишь признание, что его присутствие замечено. Коммандер Спок прошел мимо, направляясь к турболифту, ни единым признаком не давая понять, что он знает о том, что Чед видел… видел его…

 _Зеленый. Сочащийся. Огромный_.

— К-коммандер.

Спок кивнул ему через плечо, позволяя в деталях рассмотреть изгиб своего остроконечного уха, а затем продолжил свой путь так, словно Чед просто перестал существовать. Подождав, пока Спок скроется за углом, Чед привалился спиной к переборке, сомневаясь, что ноги его удержат. Нахуй всю эту хрень. Может, не так уж и плохо провести всю жизнь за пересчетом наборов для образцов.

***

— Что-то произошло. Думаю, Ухура узнала.

Даже не удосужившись сказать «привет», Сулу скользнул за стол рядом с Чеховым и напротив Чеда, нарушая их безмолвное соглашение Не Говорить Об Этом.

— Думаешь, стоит говорить об этом здесь?

— Расслабься, Бржески, тут, считай, никого, — Сулу потыкал ложкой в свою порцию рагу.  — Ты хочешь послушать, что у меня есть, или нет?

— Да. Ухура? Это плохо, — Чехов бросил свой сэндвич на поднос, словно потерял аппетит. — Что ты узнал?

— Когда я пришел на бета-смену, ее не было на рабочем месте. А потом Хэннити прислала мне сообщение, что что-то произошло. Кажется, она видела, как Ухура выходит из первого конференц-зала после разговора с капитаном и Споком. Ухура просто ушла с мостика, не сказав никому ни слова. И даже не разлогинилась на своей консоли. Хэннити спросила, знаю ли я что-нибудь об этом.

— Черт. Что ты сказал?

— Что я понятия не имею, конечно же.

— Но что это значит? Думаешь, они объявят публично? Не о видео, а об их отношениях.

— Может быть. Но я думаю, что скоро мы что-нибудь услышим. Ну, или ты услышишь.

— Блядь, — Чед отпихнул поднос и опустил голову на стол, надеясь, что все окружающее просто исчезнет, если он закроет глаза и не будет шевелиться. — Ну все. Я больше никогда в жизни не буду дрочить.

Саркастично усмехнувшись, Сулу зачерпнул ложку рагу:

— Удачи тебе с этим, чувак.

***

— Все в порядке, энсин. Не нужно нервничать. Просто расскажите адмиралам, как вы обнаружили это видео.

Не нужно нервничать? С экрана на него смотрели два адмирала и коммодор. С одного конца стола, за который Чеда заставили сесть, на него смотрел коммандер Спок, с другого — капитан Кирк. Вулканцам что, вообще не нужно моргать? Рука Кирка вновь ободряюще сжала плечо Чеда.

— Они знают. Просто нужно, чтобы вы это подтвердили.

 _— Ну же, энсин Бржески_ , — адмирал Пайк, сидящий за одним столом с Комаком и Мбанефо, наклонился вперед, переплел пальцы и одарил Чеда взглядом «между нами, мужиками». — _Вы не первый человек в истории Федерации, кто расслаблялся с помощью развлечений для взрослых. Поэтому прошу вас подробно, шаг за шагом рассказать, как вы нашли это видео_.

Его плечо сжали еще раз. Спок так ни разу и не моргнул, и Чед чувствовал, как начинает гореть та половина его лица, на которую тот пристально смотрел.

— Эм, да, сэр, адмирал Пайк, сэр. Это было почти две недели назад. Звездная дата 2259.05. Я вернулся к себе в каюту, и я, эм, подумал, эм, ну, вы знаете, эм…

 _— Вам не нужно объяснять, зачем и почему, энсин_ , — Комак покрутил пальцем, словно хотел ускорить рассказ. — _Вы вошли в сеть. Что дальше?_

— Я просматривал каналы в общем доступе, и там был один файл с интересным названием, так что я выбрал его. Примерно через минуту после начала я понял, что в этом видео, эм, участвуют капитан Кирк и коммандер Спок.

_— Что потом?_

— Я закрыл файл и проверил его данные, — боже, здесь душно или типа того? Чед весь вспотел. Тяжело врать двум адмиралам и коммодору, сидя прямо перед своим капитаном. Прежде чем продолжить, он отпил глоток воды.  — Информации было немного, но по тому маленькому отрывку, что я успел увидеть, было очевидно, что капитан и коммандер Спок не знали о том, что их снимают. Так что я решил, что нужно кому-то об этом рассказать.

 _— И вам потребовалось на это три дня_.

— При всем моем уважении, это не та тема, которую хочется обсуждать с командиром, — Кирк скрестил руки на груди, мышцы на его предплечьях проступили сильнее, а ткань штанов рельефнее натянулась в паху. Чед сглотнул пересохшим горлом и решил вести себя так, словно самой интересной вещью в комнате был его стакан с водой. — Не думаю, что мы собрались тут, чтобы критиковать действия энсина Бржески.

 _— При всем моем уважении, капитан, не вам решать, что в этом деле важно, а что нет_.

— Принято. Сэр.

 _— Я уверен, энсин понимает, что в будущем, в случае необходимости обмена важной информацией, желательно действовать более быстро. Я прав, энсин_? — Чед кивнул и дасэркнул, заметив при этом, что Пайк многозначительно глянул на Комака, а тот раздраженно поджал губы. — _Итак, вы рассказали о видео энсину Чехову и показали ему запись._

— Да, сэр. Я не слишком часто контактировал с капитаном или коммандером и из всей команды мостика только Чехова знал достаточно близко, чтобы обратиться к нему с этим. Я хотел быть уверен, что не совершаю ошибки.

_— И энсин Чехов подтвердил вашу находку?_

Чед кивнул коммодору Мбанефо:

— Да, сэр, и предложил показать энсину Сулу, чтобы посоветоваться, что делать дальше.

 _— А затем вы трое показали запись капитану Кирку_.

— Так точно, сэр. Капитан Кирк попросил хранить конфиденциальность. И я так и сделал, клянусь.

Кирк кивнул ему со слабой улыбкой:

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — хрипло каркнул Чед и вновь хлебнул воды, надеясь, что разбирательство идет к концу. Но, похоже, удача отвернулась от него.

 _— Черт побери, Джим,_ — Пайк устало откинулся в кресле и покачал головой. — _Не слишком хорошая ситуация_.

— Нет, сэр.

_— И ни вы, ни коммандер Спок понятия не имели, что тригеры установили слежку в ваших комнатах?_

Тригеры? Эта планетка на задворках торговой зоны, где они были месяц назад? Чед был так занят пополнением складских запасов, что даже не спускался на поверхность.

— Нет, адмирал, — внезапно заговорил Спок. Чед дернулся и постарался не съеживаться от страха. Коммандер был не намного крупнее Чеда, но в нем было что-то внушительное, не говоря уже о слухах насчет его силы, превосходящей человеческую, и того, с какой легкостью он однажды валял капитана по мостику. Плюс то, с какой мощью он таранил капитанский зад — даже от одного этого вида бедра Чеда заныли от ощущения фантомных синяков на коже…

_— Это не планета Федерации, ребята. Я не знаю, чего вы ожидаете от нас._

_— Мы можем начать с официального выговора за бесчестие, нанесенное Звездному флоту, это уж точно. И оскорбление чести мундира заодно._

_— Ну, если честно, Джеймс, Кирк не слишком долго оставался в униформе._

Щеки Комака побагровели еще сильнее, он ожег Пайка взглядом, а затем вновь повернулся к собеседникам в каюте Кирка:

_— Вы получите занесение в личное дело за это, обещаю._

— И даже я? — это было чертовски несправедливо. Чед не сделал ничего плохого.  Правда же?

— Нет, энсин. Это будет секретный рапорт с ограниченным уровнем допуска, вот и все. Не переживайте.

— Ох, спасибо. Гора с плеч.

— Без проблем, — капитан был сама любезность. Чед сомневался, что, случись такое с ним самим, он был бы в настроении относиться к окружающим с такой же добротой.  — Итак, тригеры. Я знаю, не стоит ожидать, что Звездный флот в этом поучаствует, поскольку есть риск публичной огласки, без которой я, честно говоря, мог бы обойтись. Но проблема в том, что это вмешательство в личную жизнь, мою и коммандера Спока. Не ждите, что мы будем просто сидеть и ничего не делать.

_— Чего, например? Можете на меня рассчитывать, Джим, вы взрослые люди, и это случилось не по вашему желанию. Но если все это выплывет наружу, мы окажемся в той еще заварухе, да и совет не будет рад тому, что флагман Звездного флота возглавляет парочка порнозвезд. Я не угрожаю, но вы достаточно умны, чтобы осознать возможные последствия. Вы даже близко не должны вмешивать в это «Энтерпрайз». Ваши миссии и так уже слишком широко известны._

Кирк придвинулся ближе к Споку, и глаза Чеда чуть не выскочили из орбит, когда он боковым зрением заметил, как рука Спока, там, под столом, где адмиралы не могли этого увидеть, прошлась по капитанскому бедру. Ему здесь было совершенно не место, но, похоже, все забыли о его присутствии в каюте. В последнее время такое происходило с ним частенько.

— Тогда дайте нам недельный отпуск, и мы сами туда отправимся. Я хочу убедиться, что видео удалено из доступа, вот и все. Скотти прекрасно справится с ремонтом переборок и без нашего пристального надзора.

_— Мы подумаем и позже сообщим вам наше решение._

— Был бы вам признателен, сэр.

_— Что ж. Ожидайте вскорости звонка, но пока не стоит паковать чемоданы._

— Ясно. Конец связи.

Кирк вздохнул, уселся на край стола и провел рукой по волосам, глядя на Спока, который невозмутимо вернул ему взгляд. Они словно были в своем собственном мирке, одном на двоих, и смотрели в глаза друг другу. Просто невероятно, что никто до сих пор ничего не замечал — воздух между ними почти звенел.

— Не думаю, что нам придется долго ждать.

— Вопрос будет улажен, — Спок коснулся двумя пальцами пальцев Кирка, и тот подался навстречу. Чед снова сконцентрировал внимание на своем стакане с водой, зная, что его лицо по цвету сейчас может посоперничать с помидором. — Нас нельзя лишить гарантированного законами Федерации права на неприкосновенность частной жизни.

— Знаю. Гребаные тригеры, мать их. Я знал, что в них есть что-то скользкое. Помнишь, что я сказал Боунсу? Ты же слышал, как я говорил, что с ними что-то не так.

— Видимо, твои инстинкты вновь сослужили тебе хорошую службу.

— Ну, не слишком, — тут Кирк, похоже, вспомнил, что в считанных дюймах от них все еще сидит Чед, и вытащил свою руку из руки Спока. — Вы хорошо справились, Бржески. Благодарю вас. Я знаю, что это было нелегко.

— Я просто делал то, что считал правильным.

— Никто из нас не мог бы просить большего. Мы ценим это, мы оба.

— Эм, конечно, в любое время.

Чед не совсем то имел в виду, но капитан после секундного удивления разразился взрывом смеха. Он хлопнул Чеда по плечу, а затем поднялся, пересек каюту и рухнул в свое кресло, все еще посмеиваясь.

— Давайте остановимся на том, что это был единичный случай. Бржески, черт. В любое время. Смешно.

О да, это все ну просто уморительно.

***

Что-то случилось. Чед понял это в ту же секунду, как вошел в столовую — гул голосов висел в воздухе, народ перемещался туда-сюда, очевидно, что-то обсуждая. Он взял порцию спагетти и упаковку молока, подумал насчет брокколи, но не стал ее заказывать, а потом заметил, как Сулу машет ему из-за столика в углу, где сидел вместе с Чеховым.

— Что произошло?

— Ты не слышал? Я думал, тебя иногда выпускают со склада на волю.

— Да ладно тебе, не тормози. Что случилось?

Чехов ухмыльнулся шире, все его лицо просияло. Если бы он был на пару лет постарше, Чед набросился бы на него, как вошь на клингонский зад.

— Капитан и коммандер объявили, что они женятся.

— _Что?_ Да не может, блядь, быть. Серьезно?

— Разослано текстовым сообщением по всему кораблю. Ты, наверное, получишь его попозже.

— Когда?

Чехов обескураженно глянул на него:

— Ну, наверное, в следующий раз, когда войдешь в сеть?

— Да нет, придурок, я спрашиваю, когда они женятся?

— Похоже, они завтра отправляются в медовый месяц и где-то там по пути поженятся. Сегодня будет вечеринка для команды мостика, прости, тебя не приглашали, — Сулу вовсе не выглядел сожалеющим. Ублюдок самодовольный. — Может, когда они вернутся, то устроят какую-нибудь общую встречу с экипажем.

Он не стал ничего говорить Чехову или Сулу о планах капитана отправиться на Тригер и заставить удалить канал с видео. Было неправильно утаивать это от них, учитывая, через что они трое прошли во всем этом деле, но капитан совершенно ясно дал понять, что отныне эта информация секретна и Кирк со Споком — единственные, кого Чед должен держать в курсе любых новостей. Поездка могла быть лишь прикрытием, чтобы дать им время во всем разобраться, хотя женитьба все равно была чертовски жуткой легендой.

— Это хорошо. Насчет видео мы все равно не можем никому сказать, но, по крайней мере, теперь не только мы в курсе, что между ними что-то есть.

— Вы слышали? — заслышав этот вопль, Чед посторонился, давая Дебс из инженерного протиснуться ближе к их столу. — Разве это не романтично? Они так мило смотрятся вместе. И, боже мой, так сексуально.

 — Что, ты правда видела их вместе? И часто? — Сулу попытался мило улыбнуться, но вышло скорее пугающе. — Я знал. Мы, команда мостика, узнали первыми. Я еще несколько недель назад говорил Чехову, что между ними что-то есть.

— Нет, ты не… Ой! Больно же!

Улыбка Сулу ни капли не померкла.

— Так что, думаешь, они сексуально смотрятся вместе? А что еще ты считаешь сексуальным? Как насчет того, чтобы пойти на эксклюзивную вечеринку, которую мы, команда мостика, устраиваем для них сегодня, а?

Это было мучительное, почти жалкое зрелище.Чед решил, что лучше уж он останется верен порно. Оно его пока еще не подводило.

***

Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как капитан и Спок отбыли в свое путешествие, и Чед каждый вечер проверял видео, чтобы посмотреть, удалось ли им уже его удалить. И это была единственная причина! Он ждал, пока Кузо не уйдет на тренировку в спортзал, а затем доставал личный запасной ПАДД. Кирк забрал у него первый, и Чед благодарил бога, что успел предварительно удалить с него остальное содержимое.

Он кликнул ссылку, член в его штанах уже был в полной готовности. Чед пытался перестать смотреть это видео, честно пытался, но не мог найти ничего другого, что заводило бы его так же сильно и быстро, как те отчаянные скулящие звуки, которые издавал Кирк, когда Спок кончал на его задницу, а затем вновь принимался жестко в него вколачиваться.

Файл исчез. Чед вынул руку из трусов и еще раз проверил канал, но не нашел никаких следов. «Жаркий межвидовой трах», похоже, канул в Лету. Черт, Кирк это сделал! Черт! Теперь ему придется найти что-то другое, чтобы подрочить. Он не хотел рисковать, делая копию, но сейчас жалел, что тогда не решился на это. Его стояк разочарованно поник. Чед какое-то время рыскал по сети, но ни сердце, ни член не проявляли к найденному никакого интереса. А ему полагалось радоваться, что у Кирка и Спока все получилось. Блядь.

Он почти уже отбросил ПАДД в сторону, но заметил мигающий значок входящего сообщения. Он забил бы на него, если бы не ждал послания от брата. А может, на него тоже стоило забить. Но в конце концов Чед решил посмотреть, раз уж все равно не удалось подрочить. Он чувствовал себя так, словно горюет по чему-то. Ну и кто сейчас жалок?

_«Кому: Бржески, Чед Б. (энс)_

_От: Кирк, Джеймс Т. (капт)_

_Тема: Ты пасешься на моей лужайке._

_Я заметил, что ты продолжаешь смотреть на нас. Похоже, ты наш самый горячий поклонник. Запомни на будущее две вещи:_

_1\. Большая часть офицерского состава «Энтерпрайз» шарит в компах лучше, чем самые продвинутые техники Академии._

_2\. Канал работает в обоих направлениях. В следующий раз скрывай свои следы получше. Возможно, наш главный инженер даст тебе пару советов._

_Считай приложенный файл персональной благодарностью от признательных тебе капитана и первого офицера. Он запрограммирован так, что будет необратимо поврежден после одного просмотра. Нет, ты не сможешь понять, как это исправить. Не трать время на попытки._

_Твои и т.д.»_

Что, черт возьми, капитан ему прислал? Лицо Чеда вспыхнуло при мысли о том, сколько раз он посмотрел видео с тех пор, как капитан узнал. Спалился… Он кликнул на вложение, почти ожидая увидеть там написанный вручную выговор или что-то столь же хреновое. Еще с того момента, когда он в самый первый раз услышал, как Кирк на видео зовет Спока по имени, он понял, что все это плохо для него кончится.

На экране была кровать. Нет, не так. _Кровать_. Та самая, из первого порноролика, та, которую тригеры, должно быть, предоставили Споку или капитану, когда они спустились на планету. Затем в кадре появился Спок — он прошел голым по комнате и сел на постель. Чед от шока чуть не проглотил язык. Что. Блядь. Происходит. Такой бонус заслуживал отдельного проклятия — в прошлый раз Спок не был обнажен. Теперь Чед видел все его сухощавые мускулы, рельефные, как он и подозревал, очертания грудных мышц, слегка оттененных черными волосами, твердый плоский живот, широкие скульптурные плечи. Спок был _красив_.

Подняв с пола челюсть, Чед тихо застонал, наблюдая, как Спок опускается на кровать, пристально глядя темными глазами куда-то за границу кадра — на Кирка, решил Чед. Эта догадка подтвердилась в следующую же секунду, когда на экране появился голый и улыбающийся Кирк. Он забрался на кровать, укладываясь на Спока сверху, их тела идеально сочетались. Они целовались и целовались, глубоко погружая языки в рот друг друга, ладони Спока скользили по спине Кирка, пока наконец не добрались до его зада и не сжали ягодицы. Это было какое-то безумие. Это могло поставить под удар всю карьеру Чеда. Да к черту все, это было прекрасно. Подумав о возможных последствиях просмотра этого видео и решив забить на них, Чед выпутался из штанов и потянулся за смазкой.

Они все продолжали поцелуи, глубокие, сильные; Кирк лежал между ног Спока, его шикарная задница ритмично напрягалась, когда он лениво толкался бедрами в пах Спока, чьи пальцы вонзились глубоко в плоть его ягодиц. Оторвавшись от губ Спока, Кирк начал спускаться поцелуями по линии его челюсти, вдоль шеи. Веки Спока, трепеща, опустились, пальцы путались в волосах Кирка. Капитан продолжал целовать его кожу, спускаясь к груди, облизывая оба соска. Он поднялся на четвереньки над Споком, чтобы сдвинуться ниже; его возбужденный член покачивался у живота. А затем пухлые губы Кирка широко раскрылись, принимая в себя здоровенный член Спока, щеки запали, когда Кирк всосал его глубже, отчего Спок, ловя ртом воздух, запрокинул голову и вжался затылком в подушку.

Чед никогда в жизни не был возбужден сильнее, даже когда смотрел то первое видео. В этот раз они знали, что он смотрит, это было персональное шоу только для него. Кирк сосал, как профи, заглатывал этот огромный ребристый ствол так глубоко, что Чед знал — он сам давно бы подавился, задохнулся. Кирк же выглядел умиротворенно, принимая Спока глубоко в глотку с таким выражением блаженства на лице, словно выделяемый членом предэякулят был для него каким-то наркотиком. Кирк все сосал и сосал, сам Чед точно не продержался бы долго, если б его так обрабатывали. Наконец он отстранился и, шлепнув Спока по бедру, приказал: «Повернись ко мне задом».

Движения обнаженного тела Спока завораживали — одарив Кирка быстрым взглядом темных глаз, он изогнулся, с непринужденной грацией переворачиваясь на живот, выставляя тугую, выпуклую задницу, мускулистую спину и длинные, изящные ноги. Его руки расслабленно легли на постель, голова зарылась глубоко в подушку. Капитан покрыл короткими поцелуями его плечи и спину, проследовал губами по всей длине позвоночника, по ягодицам, прежде чем раздвинуть их и пройтись языком по расщелине между. Чед издал беспомощное поскуливание, его собственная вжатая в постель задница пульсировала, член под медленными поглаживаниями пальцев сочился предсеменем.

Сейчас все было по-другому. В прошлый раз был взрыв, яростное утоление голода, укусы, царапины, пожирание друг друга с раскаленной добела страстью. В этот раз все было мягче, нежнее, с почти наркотическим опьянением от долгих стонов и ласк. Спок раздвинул ноги шире, его зад покрылся бледно-оливковым румянцем от того, как Кирк вжимался в него ртом, входил языком все глубже. Он брал Спока, любил его ртом, благоговейно лаская руками бедра, и Чед подумал, что в жизни не видел более возбуждающего порно. Он знал, что это видео отныне просто перечеркнет для него все другие. Так же, как это было и с тем, первым. Но это точно того стоило.

О, боже, господи, черт побери все. Если они не перестанут быть такими сексуальными, он очень скоро кончит. Отстранившись, Кирк принялся смазывать свой член, а Спок вновь перекатился на спину и… блядь, начал растягивать себя пальцами, пристально глядя в глаза капитану. Когда Кирк придвинулся к нему, Спок закинул ногу ему на плечо, и тот вошел одним сильным толчком. Боже, Спок принял его с легкостью, без единого признака дискомфорта, лишь притянул Кирка ближе к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй. Если бы кто-то с таким же большим членом вот так вот натянул самого Чеда, он бы уже сжался в комочек, держась за задницу и воя в агонии, но Спок подавался навстречу толчкам Кирка с истинным мастерством.

Чед был уже на грани оргазма; непреодолимое, неудержимое напряжение, берущее начало в паху, теперь переполняло, захлестывало все тело, пока он смотрел, как Кирк вбивается в зад Спока, а их губы сливаются воедино. Рука Спока, лаская, скользнула по лицу Кирка, на один жаркий миг их взгляды встретились, а потом Спок, закрыв глаза, коснулся лица капитана расставленными пальцами и пробормотал что-то, чего микрофон камеры не смог уловить. Что бы это, блядь, ни было, может, те вулканские секс-телепатические штучки, слухи о которых слышали все, но это возымело мгновенный эффект — Кирк на миг сбился с ритма, а затем ускорился, трахая Спока так, будто сейчас ему было жизненно необходимо немедленно и бурно кончить. Зажатый между их движущимися телами набухший член Спока начал извергать из себя струи семени, одну за другой, пачкая его грудь и живот. Спок же при этом не издал ни звука, его рот раскрылся в безмолвном крике, пока он продолжал изливаться без единого прикосновения к члену. Кирк запрокинул назад голову, проревел его имя, еще раз впечатавшись бедрами в зад Спока, и застыл, кончая.

Когда Чед вновь смог открыть глаза, его ладонь и живот были залиты спермой, все тело содрогалось в откате от острой, насквозь пронзившей его волны оргазма, столь сильной, что это почти причиняло боль. Он глянул на ПАДД: видео уже закончилось, застыв на изображении его капитана в объятиях первого офицера, их ноги переплелись, а пальцы Спока все еще касались лица Кирка.

***

— Энсин Бржески?

Блуждающая комета. Внезапный налет клингонов. Пробоина варп-ядра. Все что угодно, только не это, пожалуйста. Сердце Чеда колотилось в горле с такой силой, что он слышал его стук. Он застыл, глядя на коммандера Спока, и попытался взять себя в руки.

— Д-да, коммандер?

— Вы направляетесь на дежурство?

— Д-да, иду на смену.

— Тогда я проеду с вами до палубы С.

О, боже, нет, все что угодно, лишь бы не оказаться в одном лифте со Споком, пытаясь не думать о том, как они с капитаном… Блядь. Вулканцы же телепаты. Подумай о чем-нибудь. О чем угодно, только не думай о его члене… слишком поздно. Идя по коридору рядом со Споком, Чед споткнулся, мысли об огромном инопланетном члене Спока заполнили его разум и вытеснили оттуда все остальное.

— Полагаю, вопрос о вашем переводе уже решен?

— О, эм, да. Как только мы прибудем в док, я перехожу на ЮСС «Ньютон».

— Деятельность «Ньютона» в настоящее время имеет большое значение. Вы внесете ценный вклад.

— Я? Ох, нет, какое там, я просто буду вести учет материалов, проверять заказы на оборудование и проводить разные проверки.

— Вам предстоит исполнять исключительно ответственную роль.

— Угу, — блядь, чувак, перестань думать о его члене хотя бы на пять гребаных секунд, ну пожалуйста. — Их единственный складской служащий ушел в отставку месяц назад.

Спок кивнул, задумчиво сжав губы, в его облике не было ни единого намека на то, что он знает о творящемся в мозгу Чеда безобразии.

— Тогда фактически это повышение. Мои поздравления.

— Ага, эм, спасибо. Я тут подумал, что так и не поздравил вас и капитана с… — _«потрясным сексом»_ — с женитьбой. Так что, эм, молодцы. Должно быть, это здорово.

Ну ты и ничтожество.

Изящная голова Спока наклонилась, блики света скользнули по гладким волосам.

— Так и есть. Благодарю вас. — Чед облегченно перевел дыхание, когда лифт остановился на палубе С и Спок двинулся к выходу. Но затем тот обернулся, и Чед мог бы поклясться, что коммандер, подняв руку в вулканском салюте, ему _подмигнул_. — Маловероятно, что в ближайшем будущем наши с вами пути вновь пересекутся. Живите долго и процветайте, Чед Бржески.

— Спасибо. Вы тоже?

Он поморщился оттого, что ляпнул глупость. Спок вышел, и лифт продолжил спуск в недра корабля. Чед привалился к стене турболифта, гадая, позволит ли ему Анжела прятаться на складе до самого перехода на новое место службы. Слава богу, капитану «Ньютона» было около семидесяти, и он был так же сексуален, как сморщенный носок. Еще целых два дня. Этот корабль недостаточно велик.


End file.
